The Best Summer Ever
by Adeline Potter
Summary: Harry's summer with Addie in America. Think it'll be wild? So do I. I hope you enjoy!  It would be helpful to read my other story about Addie to understand this one!
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Summer Ever**

**By: Adeline Potter**

This is in honor of Kalezz, a reviewer who really wanted to have Harry and Addie's summer posted. So, here we go. I hope everyone enjoys! ~A

**Chapter 1: **To Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport

Harry and Addie rode in a taxi to Heathrow Airport in London. Addie's parents had their bags and trunks checked, as well as Sniffles' cat carrier, and the four boarded their plane.

Harry had never been in plane, so first class made him really excited. Addie smiled and allowed Harry to have the window seat. Despite Cedric's death, Addie and Harry were glad to be comfortable. Mr. and Mrs. Jones watched the two as they were cruising over the Atlantic Ocean. Addie had curled up in her chair and Harry leaned his head against the window.

"They look so peaceful." Mrs. Jones said, looking at her husband.

Mr. Jones nodded. "Yes, but they went through a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if they are traumatized in some way."

Mrs. Jones frowned and looked at her daughter, hoping she was sleeping soundly.

Hours later the plane landed at Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport. At baggage claim, three boys* and two girls stood waiting for the four.

"Addie!" Scout and Blair took off running as fast as their ten year old legs could take them. They barreled into Addie.

"Hey girls!" Mrs. Jones laughed at Addie's expense while the rest of the family got together. Addie sat on the airport floor with two ten year olds sitting on her and hugging her.

"We missed you! How was your flight? Where's Harry?" The twin girls, both identically dressed shot questions like automatic rifles.

"Um, I'm Harry." Harry waved at the girls from beside Mr. Jones.

"Hi!" The girls left Addie for Harry. Harry looked confused, not used to being around young kids that randomly hugged him.

"Harry, the girl on your left, with the pigtails is Scout, the girl on your right with the braid is Blair." Dean said with a smile.

"Hi." Harry said.

"I'm Sam." A boy that had blonde hair and blue eyes said. He was an inch or two shorter than Dean and his hair was spiky.

"And I'm Chris." Chris was Harry's height with eyebrow length hair that was a sandy gold.

"So, everyone, didja miss me?" Addie smiled at her family.

"Nah, it was actually calm at school." Chris teased.

"Nuh uh! Our team sucked without me!" Addie punched her brother in the shoulder.

"Hey, no hitting!" Chris flicked Addie in the nose like a disobeying puppy.

Addie quickly bit his hand. "Rawrf."

Harry laughed. He grabbed his bag and stood off while the family interacted and hugged. Harry looked from person to person and realized that he wanted what Addie, Hermione, and Ron had. Addie had two parents, even though they adopted her, three brothers not including him) that loved her so much, and two little sisters that looked up to her. He smiled at Addie disappeared under a group hug from her siblings.

Finally, the family left the airport, two cars ready to take them all home. The summer had begun, and it was going to be the best one of Harry's life.

*****_Dean flew home immediately after the tournament before the end of term for Harry and Addie._

**So, these are just going to be short little one shots about various summer events. I'm hoping they'll go in order, they may not, depending on my thought process, haha. Thanks for reading! ~A**


	2. Chapter 2: That's One Big House!

Chapter 2: That's One Big House!

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor as they pulled into a high-end neighborhood full of glossy green lawns, colorful gardens, and large, brick houses. Harry never knew houses could be so huge! And look at those gardens! He worked all summer on the Dursleys' gardens and they didn't even look half as good as those around him.

"Harry, you're attracting flies." Addie giggled.

Harry closed his mouth and looked at Addie. "This is where you live?"

"Yep. And we aren't to our house yet. We bought a lot on the end of the neighborhood and built our own house. There it is! 141 South Avenue." Addie pointed to the house. Harry only caught a brief glimpse before being shrouded in the darkness of the garage.

Harry walked in behind Addie into a small washroom where they took off their shoes. Harry obliged and exited the washroom to find a sleek kitchen. Granite counter tops gleamed at him and stainless steel appliances shined brightly. And an island in the middle held all sorts of snack. But Dean skipped over the island and went to a walk in pantry where he helped himself to some Oreos.

Harry continued to walk through the house. He found the dining room, which had a long oval table with nine recently Pledged chairs sat. And around the dining room were pieces of art from each of the kids that lived in the house. Harry gazed in wonderment. It was bloody brilliant to him!

"Harry! Come here, we're watching Whose Line is it Anyway!" Addie called from a room to Harry's right. Harry took his trunk and suitcase and saw a larger than life, open living room sitting before him. To his left was a staircase going up to the second floor and to his right was a large wrap around couch full of mismatched patching like the couch had seen better days. Two large, Lay-Z-Boy chairs sat next to the couch, and a 50" flat screen TV complete with a Direct TV DVR, X-Box 360, Blu-Ray Player, and Wii sat.

And, covering almost every inch of the living room, were pictures of the Jones family, Addie included. It was marvelous to see that Addie had been treated like a real family member by total strangers and Harry treated like dirt by his blood-related family.

"Come on! Ryan Stiles is hilarious!" Addie sat on the couch with all her other siblings. "Oh, and just place your stuff by the stairs, we'll show you your room later."

Harry did as he was told and took a seat on the couch with everyone else and watched the show.

Around five O'Clock, Harry excused himself and went to the kitchen. Scout and Blair also left and raced ahead of Harry. He entered the kitchen, full prepared to cook dinner but saw Mrs. Jones already hard at work, and the girls eagerly asking to help. Harry looked at Mrs. Jones in bewilderment as she moved around the kitchen with such grace and agility.

"Harry, do you wanna help too? Mama will let you help." Scout smiled encouragingly as she fished around for nine forks.

"Now Scout, even though Harry is Addie's brother, he is still a guest. He doesn't need to help if he doesn't want to." Mrs. Jones smiled at Harry. "Dear, you can go back with the rest if you wish."

"Oh, no. I've cooked dinner for my aunt and uncle since I was old enough. I don't mind lending a hand." Harry said.

"Okay then. Tonight we're having spaghetti, could you cook the noodles? I make the sauce from scratch and it would be a big help of you could tend the noodles."

"Sure thing." Harry washed his hands in the sink and began cooking the noodles.

After an hour, dinner was ready to be served. Dean, Sam, Chris, and Addie ate like wolves, while everyone else ate a moderate pace. He felt like he was with the Weasleys, just with his real sister. Mr. Jones, who had been making calls to some big wizarding families all afternoon, engaged his whole family in conversation. He was warm and extremely happy to be with all of them. And then, he said he had an announcement.

"Now, since summer is here, and you kids will surely get bored of the pool in the backyard, I have bought you season passes to White Water and Six Flags. You can go whenever you wish."

"Um, sir, if you don't mind me asking...what is White Water and Six Flags?" Harry asked from the end of the table.

"Haha, no need to be so formal Harry. But White Water is a water park here near Atlanta and Six Flags is an amusement park." Mr. Jones said. "They're fun places to go."

Harry nodded and finished his last bite of spaghetti. He politely excused himself to take his plate and asked if anyone needed him to take their plate. Scout and Blair held they're plates out and so did Addie. Harry took their plates before Mrs. Jones could tell them otherwise. He filled the sink with warm soapy water and began washing them.

Mrs. Jones came in when Harry was close to finishing with the rest of the plates. "Harry, you don't have to hand wash them, that's why we have our dishwasher."

Harry looked at the stainless steel appliance and nodded. "I know, but this is my normal routine."

"Well, forget it okay, sweetie? We have everything under control. Chris said he'd show you your room when you're ready."

Harry looked at Mrs. Jones and found her warm expression encouraging. "Thanks Mrs. Jones."

"No problem, now go hang out with the rest of the family!"

**For all you who don't live in Georgia (the American one, not the one in Europe or wherever) I will be making references to places in Georgia, and I will try to make sure to explain what they are. If you have any questions, please ask! ~A**


	3. Chapter 3: White Water!

Chapter 3: White Water!

Addie bounded into Harry's room and jumped on his bed. "Harry, time to wake up!"

Harry rolled over and looked at Addie in confusion. She never got up before Harry. But Addie was dressed in a white tank top and purple running shorts. Harry could see the necktie of Addie's bathing suit. Then Harry remembered that they were going to White Water.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Harry said. Addie nodded and left the room and Harry changed into a pair of Chris' old swim trunks. He pulled on a white t-shirt and went out to meet the rest of the kids going. Dean was borrowing his mom's van so they could all go.

"Alright, now that we are all here." Addie said grandly. Blair gave a snore. "Physically, at least. Sunblock, sunglasses, and towels. Got it? And money, lots of money."

"We got it, sis. Can we go now?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Let's go!" Addie led the way to the van. Everyone piled in and Dean drove them to the water park.

Once in the park, the kids went to the wave pool area. They found some chairs and set their stuff down. Everyone put sunscreen on and Addie gave her sisters their sunglasses. Addie put hers on and looked at them.

"Should we start at the tube rides?" Addie looked at her siblings.

"Sure." Dean led the way to the alcove of tube rides.

"Alrighty, what should we ride first?" Chris inquired.

"Let's go on Black River Falls!" Scout shouted, holding onto Addie's hand.

"But Scout, that one is in the dark!" Blair frowned at her sister.

"Come on Blair, it'll be fun!" Dean smiled. "Let's grab some tubes and get up there!"

Harry got a tube and followed everyone up to the line. They didn't wait too long, seeing as the park had only been open for twenty minutes. Soon, Addie pushed Harry forward and he got in his tube. The lifeguard watched for his signal, and Harry was pushed down the chute.

Harry was engulfed in darkness speeding down 400 feet of shafts, with little pinholes giving very little light. Harry enjoyed the ride. He was a little nervous of getting stuck in the slide, but before he could think too much, he dropped in to the pool in the light. Being shaken, he jumped and flipped out of his tube. He popped back up from the water and Blair and Scout were laughing alongside Dean.

"Have fun?"

"That was fast." Harry said dragging his tube behind him.

"It's always like that." Scout said. "That's why I like it."

"Dean, I want to go on the tornado this time!" Blair said. "Please?"

"Well, we have seven people, and it's four people to ride." Dean said.

"Someone can ride twice." Scout said.

"Ride twice for what?" Addie asked.

"The Tornado." Harry replied.

"Well, Chris and Sam and I can wait for y'all, and you four go." Dean suggested.

"Okay. Let's go guys." Addie began leading the way.

After many flights of stairs carrying a large four person tube, Harry, Scout, Blair, and Addie finally made it to the ride. It was absolutely amazing. They laughed as they heard people before them scream and they laughed their whole ride. It was turning out to be a great day.

They group of kids rode all the tube rides and ate lunch. Then they went around the lazy river and finally, Harry asked about the tall rides on the other end of the park.

Dean laughed. "Those are the Dragon's Tail and The Cliffhanger. They are the two tallest rides in this park."

"Well, let's do them then." Harry smiled.

"You three can, we'll stay here with the girls." Sam said. Chris nodded next to him.

"You can go ride some of those other tube chutes while were gone." Dean said. Blair immediately began walkign toward the Tornado.

Addie, Harry, and Dean climbed the stairs to the Dragon's Tail. Harry looked over the railing and felt sick. That was a long way down...

"Never done this before..." Harry whispered.

"You've battled a dragon! This is no sweat!" Addie sat it the pool and waited for her cue to go.

"Don't worry Harry, just watch Addie." Dean clapped Harry on the back.

The lifeguard gave Addie the all clear sign and she went down with her ankles crossed and her arms over her chest.

Harry watched her go, then he stepped up and sat down and waited for his turn. The lifeguard gave him the thumbs up and he went down the body slide.

It was an exhilarating, fast ride. Harry got the bottom and smiled at his sister. It had been fun. And then Dean reappeared.

"Like it okay Harry?"

"Yes. Isn't there one more?"

"The Cliffhanger." Addie smiled.

Harry was excited once he got the top. He looked at the slide and said he'd go first. Dean and Addie let him ahead and when the time came, Harry went down. It was AMAZING! Better than playing quidditch, not that Harry would say it out loud. It was so awesome and he wanted to do it again once he got to the bottom.

But, alas, the sun was getting lower in the sky and the park was getting close to closing. So, everyone got together and the wrapped up in their towels and headed to the van out in the vast parking lot.

"So Harry, did you enjoy your first time at White Water?" Sam asked on the way home?"

"It was brilliant." Harry smiled and everyone went home with smiles on their faces.

**Personally, body slides scare the bejeezus out of me. I don't know about B, but I get freaked. Thanks for reading everyone! ~A**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry and Sponge Bob

Chapter 4: Harry and Spongebob

Harry awoke Saturday morning around 9:25 am and pattered to the kitchen for some breakfast. When he came down the stairs, he saw all the Jones family members in their pajamas with bowls of various cereals in their hands. And playing on their TV was a yellow sponge with a pink starfish.

"Harry! Go get some cereal and watch Spongebob with us!" Scout called happily while Addie cracked up something the sponge said.

Harry surveyed the scene. He raised an eyebrow beofre answering.

"Okay?" Harry went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. He joined the family as a new episode began playing. A little green plankton was on screen with the sponge, shouting about something.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Spongebob Square Pants." The family said together.

"Oh, this is the FUN episode." Blair smiled at her family. And soon, the sponge began singing, as did the Jones'.

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for u and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!"

Harry was creeped out at Addie and Dean took the lead in the next verse.

"F is for fire that rains from the sky, U is for uranium...BOMBS! N is for no survivoooorrrrsss!"

The family laughed as Spongebob scolded Plankton. "See Harry, it's hilarious!"

"It's a talking sponge...it's not really that hilarious." Harry said finishing his cereal.

"Blasphemy! I'm getting him lyrics to the campfire song and we are all going to sing it, right here, right now." Addie jumped up and went to the family computer. Dean grabbed the remote and went to the Netflix home screen. He flipped through the Sponge Bob episodes until he came to the campfire one. Addie ran over with the printed lyrics.

They watched the episode, laughing at Squidward's anger and depression. Then, the infamous song began.

"Let's gather round the campire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. If you don't think we can sing it faster, than you're wrong. But it will help if you just sing along!"

"Bum, Bum, Bum!" Sam, Chris, Dean, and Mr. Jones said.

"Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! If you don't think we can sing it faster than you're wrong. But it will help if you just sing along!"

"Bum, Bum, Bum!"

And the song continued to go faster and faster, and Harry had to admit, it was pretty darn funny. Addie's face was red and Scout and Blair were sputtering incoherent words, sometimes missing letters in campfire.

All day the family watched the yellow, iconic sponge, laughing at the simple stupidity that it was. It was a carefree, pajama day. They ordered pizza and hung out all day. When it came close to 8 pm, movie night was starting. Popcorn, candy, sodas, blankets, and pillows found their way to the living room and Sam popped in a Disney movie. Which Disney movie?

Finding Nemo. Harry laughed at Dory's whale speak (And Addie's imitation) and couldn't help falling asleep downstairs with the other kids, with Shark Bait oh haha repaeating in their heads. It was a sponge filled day with fish at the end, who had some serious mental problems. Harry couldn't have asked for a weirder, happier day.

_*I don't own Sponge Bob, Fidning Nemo, or Cinnamon toast Crunch._


	5. Chapter 5: Star Wars Convention

Chapter 5: Star Wars Convention

Harry got out of Dean's car with the rest of the Jones' kids. They had driven two days to get to some convention center in Colorado for a convention for some movie. Addie seemed excited, so Harry was going to give it a chance.

"Harry, this is a Star Wars convention! You know, Anakin Skywalker, Luke, Han Solo, Obi-Wan!" Addie grinned at her brother. "It's amazing!"

"These are not the droids you are looking for." Dean laughed.

"Here, we are." Sam did an imitation of Yoda, though Harry didn't know who Yoda was.

Harry just nodded and followed the others inside the convention building. There were booths set up, some projecting various characters, others objects from the movies, and some costumes. Harry didn't know the reason people thought it would be a good idea to dress up like a fictional character other than Halloween, but Harry saw mothers dressing their infants as a green alien looking thing in a robe.

"Addie, is this a safe place?"

"Yea-AHHHH! Oh my god, oh my GOD! It's HARRISON FORD!" Addie grabbed her brothers and took off for an old man (I wish he wasn't old!) who was signing pictures of a handsome man standing next to furry animal.

Addie rushed up to him and smiled like an idiot along with her brothers. "The living, breathing...Han Solo...you are totally my favorite! Please, please sign my shirt!"

"Of course." Harrison ford smiled at Addie and signed her shirt and pictures for her brothers.

Addie looked at her shirt in awe. "Thank you..." Addie backed away and never stopped looking at her shirt.

"Oh, look, Carrie Fisher and Natalie Portman!" Dean was practically drooling when he saw the two women. But Addie, Scout, and Blair couldn't say anything because once they set eyes on Hayden Christensen, they took off like fan girls.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he walked the perimeter of the convention, learning about various things. He learned that the furry creature was a Wookiee called Chewie and that Yoda was the wise Jedi Master. Harry found it interesting that this movie was so primitive to him, but when the original three movies came out, the graphics and ideas were amazing during that time.

As he was standing there, a man walked up to him. "Enjoying the convention?"

"I don't really know anything about the movies. But from what I'm seeing, it's a well respected movie series."

The man nodded. "It is. I loved them, the directors, producers, actors. It all clicked and there were many good times with these films."

Harry looked at the man. He looked familiar, but before Harry could remember where, Addie came up and grabbed Harry.

"Sorry Mr. McGregor, my brother and I have to leave."

"No problem, you should watch the movies sometime, son." The man smiled and waved.

"Harry, that was Ewan McGregor, Obi-Wan Kenobi! How did you just...talk to him like that?" Addie's mouth was way open.

"He just came up and started talking to me." Harry shrugged.

"You are something else, bro. We're leaving, apparently there's some big riot being planned and mom wants to get out of here." Addie rolled her eyes. "Figures someone would ruin this glorious day."

Harry laughed. "We have the rest of the summer to have glorious days, so relax."

Addie wrapped her arm around her brother's waist. "You are right young one."

Harry and Addie laughed at her terrible impression and exited the convention...but not before buying a lightsaber each.

_Harrison Ford-Han Solo_  
><em>Hayden Christensen-Anakin Skywalker in Episodes I,II, and III<em>  
><em>Carrie Fisher-Laei Skywalker in Episodes 5 and 6<em>  
><em>Ewan McGregor-Obi-Wan Kenobi in Episodes I,II, and III<em>  
><em>Natalie Portman- Padme Amidala in Episodes I,II, and III <em>

(Greatest movies after Harry Potter!)


	6. Chapter 6: Attack!

Chapter 6: Attack!

**This is personally my best idea yet!**

It was a nice Wednesday afternoon in Georgia, not extremely hot, but hot enough to want to go swimming. Scout and Blair wanted to go swimming with some friends at a community pool and couldn't go alone. So, Addie and Harry agreed to take them seeing as everyone else in the Jones family had prior plans.

The two little girls paid the lady at the front desk and took off at a brisk walk to their friends in the shallow end. Addie and Harry made sure they girls were settled and they went to the four foot deep sign and went swimming. Addie saw some of her friends from elementary school and called them over.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you guys in years! How have you been?" Addie smiled up at them.

"We've been good. Who's this? Your bo?" A girl with long, shiny blonde hair waggled her eyebrows.

"Ew, Brooke, no way! This is my brother, Harry. I told you I was adopted to the Jones' right? He's my biological brother." Addie said.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry waved at the girls.

"Oh, are you, like, Australian or something?" A brunette giggled from behind Brooke.

"May, he's British." Brooke rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "Come on girls, let's catch up with Alex."

"It's Addie." Addie frowned at the girls.

"Addie, sorry. Alex is this girl here." Brooke pointed to a red head who had filled out way early.

"Uh huh." Addie nodded. "Well Harry, it's Brooke, May, and Alex. We used to be really close."

Brooke smiled sickly sweet at Harry and walked to his side. She slipped her arm through his and drew herself close to him "So what's Britain like? I've always thought it was a beautiful city."

"No, you like Rome, silly!" May laughed obnoxiously. "And Britain isn't even a city!"

"May, shut up, I do believe you cut Harry off." Brooke kept smiling up at Harry despite her moment of idiocy.

"It's rainy...and mild in temperature." Harry answered, looking at his sister for help. Addie just shrugged.

"Oh, that's a shame. What are the people like?" Brooke adjusted her bikini top to show more of her "stuff."

"Um, okay, I guess."

"Well, I think you're amazing." Brooke stood on her tiptoes to kiss Harry when Scout and Blair came swimming over and jumped on Harry.

"Harry! Throw us in the air!" Scout squealed.

"Oh, you like children?" Brooke's nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, they're my little sisters." Addie smiled. "They adore Harry."

"Oh, well, they're adorable." Brooke went to hug Blair but Blair glared at her.

"Don't hug me, I don't wanna be squished next to those fakeys." Addie and Harry turned away to hide their laughter. Brooke glared at Blair.

"Why you little brat...girls, we're leaving. Harry, we could have been something hotter than the sun itself, but it looks like we can't."

"Well duh, the hotness would have melted the silicone." Scout said from Harry's shoulder.

Brooke huffed and climbed out of the pool and left, Alex and May rushing after her, whining the whole time.

Addie turned to her little sisters. "Nice! I knew I had taught you two something."

"Thanks for saving me. She's was scary. Are all American teenagers like that?" Harry asked.

"Only the ones like her." Addie assured.

"Which is how many?" Harry asked.

"All those girls sitting in their lounge chairs watching you." Scout pointed to a long line of girls just staring at Harry.

"Can we go swimming at our house?" Harry asked in panic.

"Yeah, our friends just left." Scout said.

Harry leaped from the pool and began walking out...and all the girls stood up and went after Harry. Addie, Scout, and Blair just laughed it up in the pool, watching Harry run to the men's room.

**Yep, definitely my favorite! Thanks to all the reviews, and Kalezz, I'm glad I can keep you on your toes! ~A**


	7. Chapter 7: Scout's Pudding Fetish

Chapter 7: Scout's Pudding Fetish

Addie and Harry were stuck at home with Scout and Blair one afternoon. Dean and his parents were out scouting colleges and Sam and Chris were at some boy camp with their friends. Addie and Harry had played with the girls and watched countless Disney movies. However, it was lunch time and Scout was becoming stubborn with what she would eat.

"Scout, eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Addie glared at her little sister.

"NO! I don't WANT peanut butter and jelly!" Scout, though she should be out of this phase, was refusing to eat her lunch.

"Scout, please eat the sandwich for us." Harry asked nicely.

Scout glared at Harry, but nonetheless, picked up the sandwich. Addie sighed. "Finally, thank you Scout."

Scout gave a loud scream, ripped the sandwich apart and threw one end at Harry and stuck the other half with the jelly on it on Blair's head. Blair screeched like a banshee and stood from her chair and glared at her twin sister.

"Scout! Addie just got it all braided and pretty and you ruined it!" Blair went to hit her sister but Harry picked her up.

"Come on Blaze, we're gonna go clean up while Addie talks to Scout." Harry climbed the stairs to the upstairs bathroom.

Addie watched them go before stooping down in front of Scout and stared her sister down. "Scout, why wouldn't you eat?"

"Because I don't want that icky sandwich." Scout crossed her arms and put her bottom out a little more.

Addie rolled her eyes. "Peanut butter and jelly is your favorite, now why wouldn't you eat it?"

"You're not my mommy, you can't tell me what to do." Scout bit back.

Addie blinked a few times before responding. "No, I'm not. I'm your older, bigger sister. Now, if you don't want a PB and J, what do you want?"

Scout looked at her sister and whispered, "Pudding."

Addie couldn't help crack a smile. "And you couldn't eat the pudding AFTER your sandwich?"

"NO! I want pudding, and only pudding." Scout screamed.

Harry has returned with Blair and Addie just shook her head at her brother. "Listen Scout, I can't let you eat just pudding."

"Then I won't eat." Scout said, raising her nose in the air.

Addie smirked. "Okay, but when you get hungry and want a sandwich, come find me. Harry, Blair, we're gonna have some of these Snack Packs here."

Scout's eyes widened as Addie pulled out two Snack Packs for everyone but Scout and a spoon to match. "But Addie-"

"Uh, you said you wouldn't eat! And Harry, Blair, and I all ate our lunch. Come on guys, who wants to watch Lilo and Stitch?" Addie picked up Blair and ran into the living room.

Harry followed and sat down and opened one the of the delectable pudding packs. He took a bite and looked at Addie. "These things are delicious! I see why Scout loves them so much."

Addie nodded. "Yeah, hopefully us eating her food will make her straighten out."

Harry, Addie, and Blair sat in silence watching Lilo and Stitch. Thirty minutes into the movie, Addie heard a crash in the kitchen. Her first instinct was to go in there, wand blazing. But she remembered that Scout was probably in there trying to sneak a pudding pack out with her.

With those thoughts, Addie rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen. Addie giggled at what she saw. Scout was sitting on the granite counter tops with bread, peanut butter, and jelly sitting around her. She was having a hard time maneuvering and had dropped her butter knife and plate to the ground.

Scout growled and was about to jump down when Addie ran and grabbed her. "Honey, the plate shattered, you were gonna cut your foot."

Scout sighed. "I'm sorry for being a brat. I just really wanted some pudding."

Addie smiled fondly at her sister. "It's okay, I did the same when I was younger." Addie set to work making a fresh PB and J.

"You did? What was your crazy craving?" Scout licked some jelly from her finger.

Addie looked over her shoulder at her sister. "Carrots..."

Scout started laughing. "That's the crappiest craving ever!"

"Is not! Carrots are amazing pipsqueak, and don't you forget it." Addie set the sandwich in front of Scout along with a Snack Pack.

Scout grinned at her sister and ate her very belated lunch.

**Hey guys! So, a few reviews back, someone asked me why the Jones' were so muggle-y. I gave that reviewer an answer and I don't remember if I addressed everyone. Anyway, I got to thinking and I realized that whatever reason I gave wasn't really what it should be. The reason they're so muggle-y is because both Mr. and Mrs. Jones were raised by muggles and their parents treated them as such, magic or not. So, the Jones parents wanted their life to be filled with both muggle and magic. I hope that makes sense. Thanks for reading! ~A**


	8. Chapter 8: The Crazy Carnival

Chapter 8: The Crazy Carnival

Harry gazed at the blazing lights, smelt the smell of nacho cheese and popcorn, and listened to the defeated groans of grown men losing to various games. Harry had seen some carnivals on TV at the Dursley's, but he had never experienced his very own carnival. He wanted to try everything, see everything, but he had a date. Yes, Addie had set Harry up with one of her wizard school friends. (One who wasn't totally a...a word that cannot be said on the internet.)

"So, Harry, what do you wanna do first?" A curly haired blonde with green eyes stood beside Harry.

"Well, it's up to you Kairi. I'm up to everything." Harry smiled.

Kairi smiled back and took Harry's hand. "Let's ride the Ferris Wheel."

Harry looked to the small carnival Ferris Wheel and then to Kairi and nodded. They two walked through the strip of booths and came out where a small bay of rides stood. There was a carousel, a small roller coaster, the Ferris Wheel, and a spinny tea cup ride. The two got in line and waited.

"So, Addie told me this is your first time in America." Kairi said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's really hot, by the way."

Kairi laughed. "Hey, I watched the Weather Channel and England isn't doing much better. I heard y'all got up to 102 degrees today."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "102 degrees...Celsius? That's a little _too_ hot."

"Oh, no, Fahrenheit! That's like what it feels like here." Kairi was a smart girl, but she couldn't convert Fahrenheit to Celsius in her head! (That translates to...A was on a bus with no internet access.)

"Oh, sorry, the whole British/metric system thing must throw you off." Harry smiled.

"Nah, I think it's cool. The metric system is easier because it goes in ten's." Kairi told Harry.

The two moved forward in line before continuing their conversation. "Yeah, America is way too complicated for it's own good. I mean, look at your government! You guys have no sense of bipartisanship or anything. How does anything ever get done?"

Kairi laughed. "What does Addie do, set you in front of MSNBC and CNN?"

"No, I watch it on my own time. Addie says if I watch anymore of that 'retarded, politics crap,' I'm never gonna wanna visit her again." Harry and Kairi laughed at Harry's impression of Addie, and his southern accent SUCKED.

"I would stick to your own accent, Harry. The south is way to complicated for you to master." Kairi stated.

Harry laughed and gave the Ferris Wheel guy two tickets and got on with Kairi. "It's not my fault a quarter of this country talks like a hillbilly!"

"I do not talk like a hillbilly!" Kairi gently smacked Harry's arm.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Stop rocking the seat!" Ferris Wheel guy yelled.

"Sorry." Kairi called as they went around.

At the top, the Ferris Wheel stopped. Harry looked over the land. In front of him were the streaming lights of Atlanta, to his left were the street lights of a small little Georgia town, and to his right was the rest of the carnival stretched out.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kairi whispered. Harry nodded.

"There's a lot that's brilliant now because I have a family that actually cares about me." Harry said. "My aunt and uncle hated my parents, and so they hated me."

"That's terrible! It's not your fault, and it actually isn't a fault, being a wizard is awesome." Kairi had taken Harry's hand as she spoke. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "But now you have Addie and the Jones'. It's all good now."

Harry squeezed Kairi's hand back. "Yeah, I do."

Kairi and Harry got off the Ferris Wheel and went to a hot dog stand for something to eat. And standing in the shadows of a booth, Addie watched the two. She held up a walkie talkie and spoke in to it.

"Hamster, the targets are at your six, do not be seen! Lily, out."

"I copy Lily. Safari, what's your position? Hamster, out."

"Five feet south of the tea cups. Safari, out."

Addie nodded. She knew Oldie was at the ring toss, Princess was with Loser at the mini roller coaster.

Addie watched Harry buy two hot dogs and two cokes. She smiled at her match up. 'I know Ginny's gonna kill me but-'

"Princess, Loser, come in."

"We copy you Lily, what's up?"

"Abort the hot dog stand, I repeat, abort the hot dog stand." Lily said.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Princess, abort!" Addie growled.

"Fine, but I'm not forgetting this. Princess and Loser, out."

Addie had set up this date so she could have some spy fun with her siblings. They had a single mission: spy on Harry and Kairi without getting caught. Harry thought it was just himself and Kairi, but oh, he was so wrong.

"Lily, this is Hamster."

"You have a go Hamster."

"I'm getting bits of conversation, should it be recorded for analysis?"

"Get it Hamster. Lily, out."

"Addie!"

Addie pulled out her wand and turned around swiftly to see who was there. It was Scout, codename Safari.

"Scout, what the hell?" Addie asked.

"I was getting creeped out by all the old people around me and snuck over here."

"Lily to team. I repeat, Lily to team."

"Hamster has a go."

"Loser and Princess are here."

"Oldie is a go."

"Safari is with me, I repeat, Safari is with me."

"Affirmative. Hamster out."

"Gotcha, Loser and Princess out."

"Oldie over and out."

Harry and Kairi got up and threw their trash away before heading over to the booths. Harry was eying the milk bottles, which was to the right of Addie and Scout.

"Lily and Safari have eyes on the targets, they are moving to the right of us; milk bottle booth. Lily and Safari out."

"Loser and Princess moving back to the Ferris wheel."

"Hamster getting a hot dog."

Addie shook her head and listened in on Harry and Kairi.

"So you think your British-ness can win you a bear?" Kairi teased.

"Well, I am the Boy Who Lived." Harry smiled and paid the booth teller for three baseballs.

Harry threw the ball and barely missed the bottles.

"First throw is a strike, Hamster out."

"Oh, perfect." Kairi said sarcastically.

Harry took the second ball and threw again. It missed.

Addie hung her head. 'Come on Harry, win her the bear...'

Harry threw the third ball and knocked the bottles all over. "You were saying, Kairi?"

"Shut up and get your bear." Kairi laughed.

"Give me the purple one, that big one." The booth teller got the large bear and handed it to Harry. "In the movies, the guy gives it to the pretty girl, so here you go."

Kairi blushed as she wrapped her arms around the bear. "Thanks."

"This is Princess, that is sooo sweet!"

"This is Oldie, what did I miss?"

"Hey, Harry, it's getting late and my dad wants me home in a little bit. Do you think we can head back to Atlanta?"

"Yeah, let me give Dean a call."

"Team, this is Lily. Abort mission, I repeat abort mission! Head back to the parking lot. Go, go, go!"

The Jones' kids became stealthy and exited the carnival. Dean and Addie went to Dean's car and Scout and Blair went with Chris and Sam to his car. Sam's group left the carnival just as Dean's cell began ringing.

_Hehe, what kind of summer would it be if Addie didn't set Harry up and then spy? There's a list of who was which codename in case it wasn't clear, I hope to read your reviews!_

_Loser- Chris_

_Princess- Blair_

_Hamster- Sam_

_Oldie- Dean_

_Safari- Scout_

_Lily- Addie_


	9. Chapter 9 Vague Letter from Home

Chapter 9: Vague Letters from Home

Harry went out one Thursday afternoon to retrieve the mail. As he opened the white mailbox, he saw a letter addressed to him from Ron. Harry's heart sped up as he thought of the possibility of new news on what's going on in Britain. All summer the letters had been vague, but Harry let it slide on account of it being early on in the chase for Voldemort. So now, in the middle of summer, Harry desperately hoped for a long letter about the goings-on in Britain.

Harry took the mail inside and retrieved two letters, one from Hermione and one from Ron. Harry laid down the rest of the mail and went up to his room and read the letter.

_'Dear Harry and Addie,_

_Sorry we've been vague, mate, but there's nothing we can do. All you really can do is wait to come back to London and find out for yourself. But I've been busy! Mum's got us working like house elves! Don't tell Hermione I said that, she's still going on about _spew_. Anyways, Addie needs to write George, he's having withdrawls, and it's pretty hilarious. I'm sorry we have nothing to give you, bye!_

_Sincerely, Ron'_

_'Dear Harry and Addie,_

_Nothing knew on You-Know-Who, but lots of people are working on it. There will be a lead some time an everything will be sorted out. I wish I could write more, but I can't. Snuffles says hi by the way, and George is starting to lose his mind. I can't wait to see you._

_With much Love, Hermione'_

Harry sighed, nothing again. When was he gonna be let in on the story? They have to have something! But why weren't they telling Harry and Adeline anything? Didn't they deserve to know? Harry would just have to ask in person when the time came.

So...if I said sorry for not updating, how many of you would forgive me? B is working on her story, so I gave her time off of Addie's adventure, and I was on vacation and enduring band camp. I really hope this quad update makes up for my missing weeks! With lots of E-Hugs, A :)


	10. Chapter 10: Marching Band!

Chapter 10: There's a Band Down the Street

Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bed one Monday morning, not having a care in the world. He'd been up late that night playing Jenga with Scout and Blair, who took the came to the full extreme. So, hearing a full, 200 person marching band blasting loudly at 10:20 in the morning was NOT his ideal way to wake up.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry rolled out of his bed and slinked downstairs.

"Hey! Did you hear the marching band? They're sounding awesome this year!" Addie bit into her apple.

"Awesome my foot. They woke me up!"

"Harry, when did you become so cranky in the mornings?" Addie cocked her head to the right.

"I've been living with you." Harry rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. "What's this marching band doing?"

Addie smiled. "There's only one way to see, my dear brother. We must journey there and watch!"

Harry sighed and climbed the stairs to get dressed and Addie and Harry set off to the football stadium.

Harry looked down and saw many different instruments played by many different people. Flutes and piccolos, sousaphones, mellophones. And many more! They sections were divided and two people from each section were giving commands. Band horns up, band parade rest, band ten hut. Harry thought they looked more like an army than a school band.

"Hey, look, it's Addie guys!" A guy with a trumpet pointed up to Addie and she smiled.

"Hey, look, a trumpet player!" Addie climbed down the bleachers to meet the trumpet section. "How are y'all doin'? My brother heard y'all playing this morning."

"That was just a warm up, we're getting ready to march the show now. Want to watch?" The trumpet player smiled flirtatiously at Addie.

"Only for you John. What's the show entitled this year?"

"Fre-"

"TRUMPETS! GET BACK ON THE FIELD!" An angry looking, 45 year old man screamed at the trumpet section.

"Yes sir!" John led the trumpets onto the field.

"Addie, they look like an army!" Harry said in astonishment.

"It's marching band, they look as good as an army." Addie said. "They have to bring their horns up all at the same time, march in step. It's hard work."

Harry nodded as he watched the saxophones do forward 12 in some weird time signature.

"Addie, what are the saxophones doing?"

"Five-eight time. It's left right left, right left right, left right left, right left right, close." Addie said. "I was interested in marching band when I was younger and I've watched this band for a while."

Harry nodded and watched. Soon, it was time for the band to march the show.

The drum majors, the students who conducted the marching band, brought the band to attention with a loud 'Pride!' from every student. The band director acted as if this was a competition and announced the band properly.

"Marietta High School Marching Wolverines, drum majors, is you band ready to take the field?"

The drum majors saluted the press box and the director continued. "You may take the field and perform your 2011-2012 show, Freedom"

And the show began. A fast paced opener began with big hits and major cords. The band never stopped moving and Harry didn't know how they remembered to go to all their spots and play at the same time. And they had to keep their bodies facing the sideline while moving side ways!

They next song was a ballad, in which the flag twirlers, who Harry later learned were color guard, said good bye to the drumline, who didn't play a note. The band played so well, Harry thought he'd cry.

However, the next song entitled 'The Battle' made Harry cheer. The band played fifteen measures while the drumline played the whole time, including snare solos and such. They band was divided into two sides and they had to fight each other. It was so cool to watch people fall out of line and people to shoot.

And finally, one guy began playing real life bag pipes. The dead people were pulled off the ground and everyone came together. The ending was magnificent. Harry never knew that something that cool could come from just regular people.

"So, what do ya think Harry?" Addie smiled as the band relaxed and took a break.

"It's awesome! Hogwarts should have a marching band." Harry said with excitement as the twins left the stadium.

Addie laughed. "Hey, you're Dumbledore's favorite, you tell him!"

Harry scowled at Addie but soon laughed. Yeah, 'Hey Dumbledore, we should have a marching band!' That'd be the day.

Sorry for the belated update! I actually had my own band camp to go to, so I've been preoccupied. Unfortunately, I suck at math and couldn't get the correct year, so I used this year's. Also, Freedom was a real show the my band last year put on. If anyone is interested in watching the show, I can give you the name for youtube and you can enjoy. Thanks for reading! ~A


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Skateboarding...Without Magic

The summer was winding down, and Addie had a long, long list of things to accomplish with Harry. (And when we say long, we mean as long as the Nile River.) So, she was determinded to do everything. So far, they'd crossed off climbing a rock wall, repelling, canoeing, white water rafting, hiking, going to the zoo and aquarium, watching the Chronicles of Narnia, doing an all nighter in the living room, eating wasabi with nothing to drink, and the list went on and on. However, there were two things left on the list: skateboarding and Six Flags.

So, Addie barged into her brother's room and stole his parchment away.

"Hey! Addie!" Harry turned around to see his sister wearing a t-shirt and large basketball shorts. "What are you doing, trying out for a hobo in some play?"

"No, I'm taking you skateboarding. Come on!" Addie grabbed her brother and dragged him to the garage.

"Addie, the only sport I play, is Quidditch. There's no way I can skateboard." Harry said as Addie thrust a skateboard in his hands and stuck a helmet on his head.

"Oh, posh! Now smile and let's have some fun!" Addie strapped her helmet and kicked out of the garage and down her drive way. She waited for her brother by the mailbox.

Harry groaned and walked down the drive way. He put on his helmet and placed a foot on the board and pushed off. The board sailed put from under the Boy Who Lived and she flailed his arms and fell flat on his ass!

Addie stared her brother, a strained expression on her face. Harry looked up at his sister and groaned. "Shut up Addie!"

And the laughs of the day began. Addie pulled her brother up and stood him on the board. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to the skate park. And once Harry saw all the boys skating on ramps and doing kick flips and ollie's, he knew he was no longer the boy who lived, but the boy who died slowly.

"Adds, they're gonna kill me." Harry whispered as he carried his board into the park.

"Nah." Addie grinned. "Oh! Look! Andy!"

A boy with spiky black hair turned to look at Addie. "Oi, boys! It's Addie!"

Ten boys turned and skated towards the Potter twins. How Addie never had a boyfriend, Harry didn't know. She knew guys every where!

"Hey guys! This is my long lost twin brother, Harry. Harry, this is Andy and the boys." Addie grinned.

"Twin?"

"Yes, I look like our father." Harry said the the southern boys gasped.

"What are you, Australian?" A ginger asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "British, I don't like surfing much." Addie giggled.

"Oh, this your first time skateboarding?" Andy asked.

"Oh, it is! I can't wait to put him on the half pike." Addie said.

"Him? It's you we're worried about! Haven't seen you in a year!" Andy teased.

"Oh really?" It's on. Half pike, triple spin, and an ollie for the finish." Addie said competitively.

"It's on, Red." Andy smiled.

Addie ran up to the half pike and stood on top. She waited for an opening and she was off. Back and forth, back and forth. As she went up the third time, she grabbed the bottom of the board and spun around three times and landed to go back down and again. The she did a weird move, called an ollie, and landed.

"Woo! Go Red!" the guys cheers.

"I have to do that?" Harry asked in concern.

"Nah, not all of it." Andy smiled. "Let's see what you've got so far."

"A bruise on his ass." Addie teased. "But it's his first time."

Harry glared at his sister before setting his board down and standing on it. He pushed off gingerly and went about two inches.

"That's it? Red, you should have taught him better." Andy said.

"Hey, not my fault he's not American." Addie held up her hands.

"Well, let's see...start on this little ramp and roll down." Andy said.

Harry looked apprehensive but went down the ramp and landed with a face plant. Many 'oh's met Harry's ears as he sat up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Sorry bro, but you're hopeless." Andy said. "Red, we're splittin', see ya around."

"Bye." Addie waved. She looked at her brother. "Dude, you totally wiped out."

"Really?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't notice."

"Oh come on, you have to admit, before you fell, it was fun." Addie hugged her brother.

"Oh, brilliant." Harry said. "Can't wait to try that half pike thingie."

"Oh, come on!" Addie grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him to the half pike. She set him up and then stepped away, okay, now, just ease down, you'll be fine."

"You said the other times." Harry glared.

"Okay, just go! Come on Mr. Brave and Courageous." Addie prodded.

Harry sighed and then dropped into the half pike. The last things Harry saw before being knocked out by his skateboard, was the black of the other side of the half pike.

~Two Hours Later~

"Addie, you broke your own twin!" Dean shouted.

"Oh, he's fine! He just wasn't balanced." Addie sounded sheepish.

"Adeline, honey, you're going to kill him one day." Mrs. Jones shook her head sadly.

"I've been telling her that from the start." Harry said hoarsely.

"Harry!" Addie shrieked. "Dude, that was hilarious! You didn't even make it down that far!"

The family laughed as Harry tried to die as his sister told him all about his failure at the skate park.

Hey guys! One more chapter! And then...Order of the Phoenix! If you haven't already checked out the trailers posted, please do so! Have a great new school year, or rest of the summer, and I hope to read your reviews soon. ~A


	12. Chapter 12: Six Flags

Chapter 12: Six Flags

Hey guys! The final chapter, aren't you excited? I would be because you know what his means? Two more weeks before the premiere of...HARRY and ADELINE POTTER and the ORDER of the PHOENIX! Who's freakin' ready? I am, I'm ready for some Umbridge action. Enjoy this final chapter, I hope to read your reviews! ~A

Harry piled into Dean's car once again. Today was Six Flags day. The older kids were going as their final 'Harry's First' Day. Harry was excited, after the skateboarding, this was going to be a piece of cake. Hot cake, but cake nonetheless.

As harry went through the turnstile, he gazed at the attractions. The Georgia Scorcher, the Gauntlet, Acrophobia. They were countless and amazing to him. And he couldn't wait. He dragged the other teens to the line for the Scorcher, a yellow, stand up roller coaster.

You sit (stand) five across, so there were just enough people. Harry was standing on the outside and the ride began. Twists, turns, stomach drops. Harry smiled the whole ride and he bought the picture of the four teens.

"So, Harry, ready for Acrophobia?" Sam asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure."

As the five walked up to the ride, they heard, "And down with come people, harness and all!"

The ride dropped and instantly Harry was excited. Once they got to the front, the ride worker, a pretty red head, smiled at Harry. "First time riding?"

"Yeah."

The girl laughed. "Well, don't worry, it won't scare you that much."

Harry nodded awkwardly before getting on the ride with Addie.

He sat down and Addie grinned evilly. "What?"

The seats leaned forward and they began their ascent. And they were slowly spinning around.

"Oh...that's what." Harry said, staring straight at the concrete ground.

"Oh, guys, the next season is FALL!" As the girl spoke the ill fated word, they dropped to the ground.

Addie threw her hands up and so did her adopted brothers. Harry, was wiggin' out. Once they finally stopped, Harry was confused. Had they REALLY stopped falling?

"Come on Harry, there are tons more rides!" Addie grabbed her brother's arm and whisked him away to the many rides.

Wooden roller coasters bounced the teens around. The Ninja, a large red roller coaster that could give you a pounding headache flipped them upside down. They became Superman and joined Batman at the Batcave.

But they still hadn't rode the monster of all Six Flags over Georgia roller coasters. Goliath. A massive orange roller coaster that sat four across. Sam, who was starting to feel sick, elected to wait for the other four. And so, Addie, Chris, and Dean pushed Harry through the line to front seats on the monster.

Harry was feeling extremely nervous but he looked over and saw a little girl, about six years old, with pigtails and blue bows excitedly waiting to get on the ride. Harry sighed. 'Man, a little girl with BOWS is gonna beat me out? Now way, I'm the boy who lived, this is a piece of- oh shit, I have to ride this!'

Harry gulped and walked to his seat. And that's when he realized how small the lapbar was. It was a little orange lap thing that just covered your lap. It wasn't the most reassuring thing, but Harry was already there, and that little girl was behind him, swinging her feet happily.

Addie was grinning like a fool, but hey, she was a thrill seeker and was ready to get this show on the road.

"Oh, Harry, don't pee your pants!" Dean said, smirking uncontrollably.

Harry's eyes widened. "Does this ride make you pee your pants?"

"Occasionally." A middle aged man behind them said, laughing along with his daughter.

"Yeah, especially the scared people!" The pig tailed girl giggled.

Harry hung his head. 'Addie will never let me live this down...'

"Oh, Harry, you won't ever live this down if Addie is near you." Chris grinned as if he had read Harry's thoughts. "if only I could see the torment!"

"But you won't cause we go to Hogwarts with our Headmaster Dumbledore! And Professor McGonagall." Addie stuck her tongue out at her brothers. "And, oh, the ride's starting."

And sure enough, the ride started up the incline. It was slow and agonizing- not to mention extremely high up! Harry was glad he had flown a broom before, up in the clouds, or he would have been terrified. He lightly heard the little girl behind them.

"Daddy, can I put my hands up now?"

Harry looked at Addie. "Americans are crazy! They wann put their hands up! Why wouldn't you hold on to this?" Harry gestured at the lapbar.

"Oh Harry, you poor soul." Addie put her hands up along with her brothers.

"Poor soul wha-ahhhhh!" The roller coaster plummeted down the hill and up another small one.

The others woo-ed and swung their hands around. And after minutes, they came to a stop. Harry, Dean, and Chris had hair sticking up left and right and Addie looked like a poofy cat. That was the best ride in the park, yet Harry was still shaking.

"What did ya think Harry?" Dean asked.

"Never again."

The Jones' laughed along with Addie as Harry glared at them. And before the family started heading back towards the gate to leave Six Flags, Harry saw the little girl holding her parents hands and pointing to the next available rollercoaster.

It was a good day, and a great way to end his summer vaacation.

Hey guys! Stand by for another hour for the premier of OotP. I know i said two weeks above, but screw that! Haha, please keep an eye open! ~A


End file.
